Life After Death
by LyriaFrost
Summary: An untold story of what happens after the end of King Elessar's reign.
1. From Life Into Death

This is a story I wrote at least 4 years ago, because I finally finished reading all the appendixes to the books and was saddened by the fact that Estel died, and Legolas and Gimli sailed away. So I came up with this, a way for me to reconcile all those emotions I had :D I'm not entirely happy with it, especially the later chapters, but I can't bring myself to rewrite it yet.

To everyone who is looking for Arwen, sorry but I just don't like her, regardless of the movie or book form, and I didn't feel like trying to write her. However, I don't actively hate her and so I just ignored her character instead of adding anything that could be considered bashing.

This is part 1/4.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>~Life After Death~<strong>

_A Forgotten Tale of Middle Earth_

Chapter 1: From Life Into Death

The typically bright city was shrouded in a cloak of darkness. The normally happy and cheerful people were quiet and subdued, going about their business as quickly as possible. Black cloths hung from every window and many businesses were closed. The city of Minas Tirith was in mourning for her dying king.

Inside the castle was very similar to the outside, a dark quiet world permeated by the feeling of death. One room in particular was steeped in this foul stench. The room was sparsely furnished, containing a fireplace that provided that only light, and two chairs. In the middle of the room was a large bed and on that bed was a human, pale and wrinkled with snow-white hair.

To an untrained eye, he seemed to be simply asleep but if one looked carefully, they could see the tense muscles and heavy breathing that were characteristic of a nightmare. The door opened and a lithe figure slipped in silently. He quickly approached the bed, firelight glinting off his golden hair. He sank down on the bed and gently grasped the hand of the one lying there.

'Ah Strider,' the being thought, 'the end may well be upon us finally.'

Suddenly, the man's body was wracked with a violent coughing fit. His eyes shot open and he turned a terrified expression on his friend.

"Help, Legolas!" he gasped out as he fought for breath.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! COME QUICKLY!" Legolas yelled. Two identical brown-haired elves burst into the room and helped Legolas to prop the human up and feed him some calming herb tea. The fit soon subsided, leaving a very weak king and three terrified elves behind.

"_Hannon lle,_ _mellyn nin_." Aragorn said.

"_Sidh_ Aragorn, do not talk. Save your strength." said Elrohir.

"Alas _muindor_, it is too late. I can feel the call of Mandos and I know that you three can sense that as well." Aragorn whispered. The three elves knew this was true but their hearts continued to resist this eternal parting.

"You three are my dearest friends, indeed more than friends. You have stuck with me through thick and thin, always supporting and helping me." Aragorn said.

Legolas immediately protested, "You have done the same thing for us many times Strider! We will always stay with you."

"True Legolas, but 'tis a difficult thing for a Firstborn to bind themselves to an _adan_. My lifespan is but a drop in the cup of your lives and yet you have bound yourselves to me: heart and soul. I know how easy it is for an elf to die of grief and I beg you not to give in to the overwhelming feelings. Sail to Valinor straightaway. Take all the remaining elves with you and complete your families, for I know they miss you. Be happy and never look back." By now the tears were rolling down everyone's cheeks. "I have only one final request. Do not remember me only as Elessar or Aragorn. Remember the child Estel and the ranger Strider who shared so many adventures with you. But most importantly, never forget me."

"Oh _tithen pen_, we could never forget you." Elladan whispered. "You were truly the hope of Men, but you were also so much more than that. When _Nana_ was captured by the _yrch_ and sailed to Valinor, Elrohir and I were consumed by our anger. We spent all our days mercilessly slaughtering the orcs. We were slowly fading from our grief and our father was not much better. Then we found you, Estel. Even though your parents, our dear friends Arathorn and Gilrean were dead, you became a light in our dark lives. You showed us that there was still more to live for in this world. Without you we would not be here now. There is no way in all of Arda that we could ever forget you, _muindor_."

"No matter what happens you will always be our _tithen muindor_." Elrohir added.

"Indeed Estel, it is much the same with me." Legolas said. "Before I met you, I was deep in grieving for my own _naneth_, Trëicia, who was killed by humans long ago. I firmly believed that all humans were evil and needed to be wiped off the face of the earth. But then you stumbled into my life that fateful day and taught me that there is always good, but sometimes it is hard to find. You saved all of us from grief and hatred Estel. We may sail away to Valinor to be with our families but our families will never be complete without you. There will always be a gap in all our lives and hearts that will never be filled. We will always miss you."

"Ah Legolas, you were always such a good friend. My only regret is that I cannot come with you to Valinor. I hope that the grief fades and you three may find peace and happiness. Tell _Ada_ goodbye for me, Elladan and Elrohir. I will miss you dearly, _muindor nyn_." Then Aragorn back turned to Legolas. "As for you my dear elf, you will sail to Valinor and see your brothers and father again and one day be reunited with your mother. You need not grieve for me. I have lived my long years and they have been all the better for having you as a brother. I consider Elladan and Elrohir brothers by blood, for they raised me. But I consider you a brother of my heart, for I chose to make you an important part of my life. _Amin mela lle, muindor-nyn_. _Namàrië._"

"_Namàrië, Estel_" the elves whispered softly.

And with that, King Elessar Telecontar of men, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Strider of the Dunèdain, and Estel of the Elves, was gone. With his last breath, the remaining remnants of the old age were gone. None now lived on Arda who could still remember the events of the Third Age. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas stayed in the palace for another month, preparing the body and attending the funeral service. They showed no emotion in public and many thought them to be cold, heartless figures. But the three elves were slowly being torn apart inside.

One night, three small figures could be seen riding away from Minas Tirith. That was the last time an elf was seen on Middle Earth. Legolas gathered his remaining kinsmen and they all set sail for Valinor. The Age of the Firstborn was well and truly over. After many years the common knowledge of these events passed into stories, stories into legends, and legends into myths. The elves, dwarves, and other magical creatures of Arda were forgotten, replaced by the ever-growing world of Men. And that is how this particular story was simply forgotten, lost in the lore of a long-ago land.


	2. The Halls of Mandos

I don't like this chapter much, I can't seem to keep Estel from being OOC... but my excuse is that he's supposed to have forgotten everything and yet still remembers so he's in a lot of mental anguish right now :)

* * *

><p><strong>~Life After Death~<strong>

_A Forgotten Tale of Middle Earth_

Chapter 2: The Halls of Mandos

The Halls of Mandos are a beautiful place, filed with every comfort imaginable. The gardens are filled with all kinds of plants and trees. Food and drink never run low and it is never too hot or too cold. Everyone there is content and happy, except for one.

Estel had arrived there long ago but was still very sad. Though most of the residents were youthful and happy, he still looked as old and worn as when he had died. The Valar had taken mercy on him and erased his memories but sometimes Estel remembered in his dreams, faces and voices that seemed important. They were so familiar but he couldn't quite remember. Sometimes he would think of a name but it would be gone again as soon as it appeared. However, his heart knew these beings and loved them and yearned for them, even as his mind forgot them. So he simply wandered, listless and depressed.

His one consolation was the other elves that resided in the Halls, those who had been killed while residing in Arda. For some reason he felt more comfortable around them than with the other humans. One in particular was very special, because she reminded him of one of the forgotten faces. Her name was Trëicia and they spent many hours together, just talking. She told him all about the family she had left behind, a husband and four sons. When she last saw them, her husband had been a powerful ruler and her youngest son had been a small child, hardly more than a baby. She missed them terribly but would never share the story of how she died.

They spent a long time talking about her husband and how she hoped that he had moved on after her death and finally allowed himself to love the one person he truly wanted to. She knew that she was not his true love; she was the best friend he had married to please his father, and his kingdom, and to produce an heir.

Many days passed until, one day, Estel felt something different in the air, an omen that something big was about to happen. Trëicia ran up behind him, an excited gleam lighting up her elven features.

"Estel, Estel! You'll never guess what I just found out!"

"What is it, Trei?"

"All the elves are to be sent to Valinor! I shall be able to see my family again!" Estel sat down, shocked into silence.

"But…"

"What's wrong, Estel?"

"You can't leave me! I'll have nobody left. You are my only friend, Trei!" This instantly sobered her up.

"Oh Estel, I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that." She sat on the bench, pulling Estel into her lap and cradling him as he cried. Her tears mingled with his as she thought about the loss her friend would endure.

Meanwhile, unknown to either being, two of the Valar had been watching this exchange. Vairë was the first to speak.

"My husband, we cannot do this to Estel. We have done all we can to make him happy here but its not enough. He deserves to be happy!" Mandos continued to ponder the human for a moment more before turning to Vairë.

"Indeed, my wife. It appears that his elven connections are too strong. Even with no memories, he still remembers. He will never be happy here."

"Then let us send him home! Let him go back to his loved ones. You have been watching just as closely as I! Those elves are not happy in Valinor either. They need him just as he needs them."

"Very well then, dear. Perhaps we can make an exception for this extraordinary human. After all, he seems to be much more elf than man, a product of his mixed blood I would assume."

"Oh thank you, Mandos!" Vairë flung herself onto her husband, who chuckled before replying.

"Come, let us share the news with Estel." With that they opened a portal and stepped through to the small garden where Trëicia and Estel were. Trëicia was the first to notice the two Valar standing there and quickly stood up, nudging Estel as she did so. She quickly bobbed a little bow.

"Lady Vairë, Lord Mandos." Vairë stepped forward with a small smile.

"My dear Trëicia, I believe the other elves are gathering and you best hurry and catch up with them. Do not worry, Estel will be fine." Trëicia just nodded and cast one last look at Estel before hurrying down the hallway. Mandos stepped forward and addressed Estel.

"Now then Estel, the Lady Vairë and I have some news for you."


	3. Valinor

**~Life After Death~**

_A Forgotten Tale of Middle Earth_

Chapter 3: Valinor

"Elrohir! Elladan! Legolas! Where are you?" The powerful voice resounded through the hills and valleys of Valinor. Soft brown deer looked up from the trickling brook and birds of all shapes and colors took flight from the treetops. Three young elves looked up at the call but did not bother to move, they knew that Lord Elrond would soon find them.

Indeed, another elf soon stepped through the branches. His casual stance bespoke of the natural power he had as a leader and the holder of one of the three elven rings of power.

"There you are. I have been looking every for you, my sons, and your father has been doing the same, Legolas."

"Sorry, _Ada_, we did not mean to worry you. We only wanted to get away for a while." Lord Elrond sighed while surveying the three elves. Though each was many centuries old, they looked so young and lost. He knew what the problem was, but this was one issue he himself had been having many problems with.

"I know that, _ion-nin_. However the others are worried about you. I know that you miss Estel but we must move on. We knew when we took him in that this would happen one day." Elrohir looked at his father with eyes that spoke of a deep pain.

"I had no idea it would be so hard, _Ada_. We took care of him and raised him as our brother for so many years and now he is simply gone. It is too hard to accept. How could the world be so cruel?"

"That is why elves were meant to leave, _ion_. It was time for the humans to rule and humans and elves do not mix well. Indeed, there is always great pain involved for mortals and immortals that form bonds. We can only wish that Estel is happy in the Halls of Mandos and that we may see him again one day. I will wait for as long as it takes." Elladan and Elrohir could see that their father was getting teary-eyed and so pulled him over to sit with them.

The four elves spent the next few hours reminiscing about all the times they had spent with Estel. Some of the stories were funny, some were sweet, and some recalled situations where one or more of their lives had been at risk. But they all survived to have more adventures another day. Eventually the conversation turned to the day of Estel's death. Elrond had been forced to sail already but Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were there to watch their brother slip away into eternal sleep.

When Celebrian, Thranduil, and Celethorn found them, all four were laying together watching the stars. Legolas and Elrohir were asleep but Elladan and Elrond were still softly talking. Thranduil and Elrond carried Legolas and Elrohir back to the home that the elves had constructed in a large tree. All of them stayed together, with separate living areas for each family and a special common area that belonged to all of them. The tree was big enough to build more platforms, but at the moment there was no one else to share with. All the elves on Valinor had been given living accommodations that suited their desires and tastes, so that no two groups of elves lived in the same kind of home.

The next day was a momentous occasion. Mandos appeared and gathered all the elves to him, then gave the joyous news. There was a bright flash and then a group of very bewildered elves stood behind Mandos, looking very confused. Then suddenly there was recognition and the greetings. Nearly every elf knew someone in the crowd and so there were many tearful reunions between families and friends.

Elrond stood to the side, watching Celebrian tearfully embracing her dear friend Trëicia. He wished with all his heart that the only two people he really missed could show up but he knew that both were human, if only partly so, and could not be there. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his own face staring back at him.

"Hello _muindor-nin_." The face smiled and now Elrond could see the subtle differences that distinguished him from his twin.

"Elros, is that really you?" The other elf threw back his head and laughed.

"You always did have a hard time believing what was right in front of you." Elros was completely shocked when he suddenly found his arms full of a quietly sobbing Elrond. "Shhh… Shhh now _tithen-muindor_. What's wrong?"

"Oh Elros, I've missed you so much, I have needed you so many times since you left. I felt so lonely without my twin, my other half."

"My little El, you were never alone. You had a doting wife, adoring sons, and subjects that loved you."

"It was never the same, there was always a huge hole that only you could fill. I missed you so much, at night there was no one to understand my nightmares and during the day there was no one to remind me to take a break and rest once in a while." Elros could only imagine how hard that separation had to have been for Elrond, who had a hard time forming strong ties with anyone no thanks to all the trauma they had been exposed to through their mother and father.

"You always were too serious, little El. But now I am here and I promise I am never leaving you again. Families were never meant to be spilt apart. And that reminds me, I have something else special to show you and I guarantee that you will love this." Elros led Elrond into the woods into a small clearing where Mandos and Vairë were waiting. Elrond immediately dropped into a bow while Elros retreated to the edge of the clearing.

"My Lord and Lady." Vairë stepped forward with a smile.

"Arise Elrond, son of Earendil." She waited until he complied before continuing. "It has come to our attention that you and your family are not happy here. Why is this? Is something wrong with our beloved Valinor?"  
>"Oh no my lady, the problem is of a more personal nature."<p>

"Indeed? What would be such a pressing personal problem?" Elrond seemed reluctant to talk about what ailed his family.

"Our family is not complete my lady, one of my sons is not here, he resides in the Halls still."

"I believe that we brought all the elves here. Is he not somewhere greeting his friends?"

"If only he were an elf, my lady, I would not be so sad. He is a human and not truly my son, though he is a direct relation to my dear brother. I raised him after his mother and father were killed in an orc attack because we wanted to keep him safe. We renamed him Estel, so that no enemy would know that Imladris was harboring the heir of Isildur, the young Aragorn son of Arathorn. He became like a son to me and a brother to my sons and to Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. But in the end he was still human and could not follow us to Valinor and now we grieve for our lost family." Mandos stepped forward at this point and put a hand on Elrond's shoulder.

"We have watched you and your family for a long time now and we have seen how deep and true your grief is. We have also watched your Estel as he struggled to accept life in the Halls. However he cannot adapt, cannot give up that part of his spirit. He is more elf than man, more at home among the Firstborn, those who claimed him as brother and son, than among those who claimed him as king. That is why we have decided on a course of action that has only been chosen a handful of times before, when those humans who are truly elves at heart come to the Halls. One of these people is now standing behind you and now another stands before you." Mandos motioned towards a shadow in the forest and a young man stepped forward.


	4. Reunions

To everyone who is looking for Arwen, sorry but I just don't like her. Regardless of the movie or book form, I don't like her much and I didn't feel like trying to write her. However, I don't actively hate her and so I just ignored her character instead of adding anything that could be considered bashing.

This is the final part of the story and my least favorite chapter, however it is all the better I can make it for now. Be warned, this chapter does contain several more OC's as I made up an entire family and backstory for Legolas, one that I'm still working on writing.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Reunions<span>

It took a moment for Elrond to recognize the human before him, for it had been many years since he had seen this face looking so young. The man seemed to have no such difficulties though and immediately ran towards him, tears streaking down his face.

"_Ada!_" Elrond suddenly found himself clinging to a crying Estel and found that his legs were unable to support him any longer. He lowered himself to the ground, still clinging to his son and found tears of silver streaming down his own face. "Oh, _Ada,_ I thought that I would never see you again!"

"_Ion-nin…_ how I have missed you. My little Estel." There was no need for any more words and the two elves just sat together long after both their tears had dried, just enjoying the others company. Neither noticed that the two Valar and Elros had disappeared from the clearing. Eventually Estel stirred and looked up at Elrond who smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "My little Estel, I can hardly believe this, though you sit in my arms whole and well."

"I can hardly believe it either, _Ada_. I think that it will take quite a while for this to sink in." Estel suddenly frowned and looked around. "Where are the others, _Ada_?" Elrond suddenly remembered that there were probably other people that would want to see Estel and a few who would want to meet him for the first time.

"They are all talking to the elves who arrived today from the Halls. Shall we go and meet them?"

"Indeed, I cannot wait to see the look on Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas' faces when I show up."

"Go easy on them, _ion-nin_. They have been grieving just as deeply as I. Let me prepare them first so they don't die from shock."

"I certainly hope that's impossible here _Ada_. This is supposed to be a perfect world after all!" However, Estel did let Elrond go first. Elrond was glad to see that his youngest son still retained the sense of humor that had caused so many troubles between the brothers. It seemed that some things would never change, for which Elrond was thankful. Elladan and Elrohir immediately questioned their father when he showed up again.

"Where have you been, _Ada_? You just disappeared and told no one where you were going."

"Well I met someone that I think you would be quite happy to meet."

"We already met Uncle Elros,_ Ada_. He introduced himself to us while you were gone."

"Then that's one person taken care of but there is still someone else." At this point Estel came all the way out of the forest and the elves instantly caught sight of his movements. Elladan and Elrohir only paused a moment before launching themselves at their brother. Elrond backed out of the way, clasping Elros' hand in his own, unwilling to let his twin too far away for now.

"Estel! _Muindor_!" Legolas heard their cries and turned from where he was having a conversation with his father before dashing toward the human as well. Estel held his ground but two excited elves was a little much for even a ranger.

"Hello, _muindor-nyn._" Both of the twins were had tears in their eyes as they stared at Estel, keeping him tightly wrapped up in their arms. Legolas reached them but stood waiting, not wanting to interrupt this moment.

"Is this real, Estel?"

"How did you get here?"

"We thought humans couldn't come to Valinor." Estel could barely tell what each twin was saying when they tried to speak over each other. He started laughing which broke the twins out of their confusion.

"What is so funny Estel?" He simply smirked at them.

"I never thought I would see the serene warrior twins so confused and astonished."

"Why you little-" Estel just laughed harder.

"I missed you two so much." The twins smiled back, their fake anger forgotten.

"We missed you too, Estel." Just then Estel noticed Legolas standing off to the side watching them. He stood, helping his brothers up as well, and then walked forward until he stood in front of Legolas, who just continued to watch him.

"Why do you stand over here, Legolas? Do you not wish to say hello?" Legolas looked very shocked that Estel could ever suggest such a thing.

"Oh no, Estel, I just wished to allow you time to reunite with your brothers."

"I thought you knew by now, you are one of my brothers. We have been through so much together; it seems unfair to call you anything else. You may not be a brother of my blood but you are indeed a brother of my heart and soul just like Elladan and Elrohir." Legolas looked a bit teary-eyed as he watched Estel.

"Thank you, Estel, I am honored to call you my brother." Finally, neither could hold back anymore, catching each other up in a hug that displayed all the feelings they could not articulate: the pain, the loss, the hope, the joy, of brothers separated and then united again. Just then, Limmaethor and Liriden appeared at Legolas' side.

"There you are, _tithen muindor_. We have been looking everywhere for you. Lhethril was getting worried."

"Ah, we all know that Lhethril is far too protective of me."

"With good reason. You are well known for getting into trouble." The twins had their own ecstatic greetings for Estel before Lhethril came over, holding Faengail by the hand, though this was not surprising as the two were hardly ever apart.

"Ah Legolas, there you are! And who is this? Oh Estel! It is good to see you. How came you to be here?" So Estel had to retell his story again, as well as many other times that night when he met other friends such as Glorfindel, Erestor, and Thranduil. The twins greatly enjoyed introducing him to their mother, Celebrian, who promptly named Estel as one of her own sons and welcomed him whole-heartedly into her family. He also found Trëicia, who was overjoyed to see Estel so happy again. She herself was very happy now, surrounded by her sons and her husband, who had indeed allowed himself the comfort of his one true love, Celethorn.

The next day was busily spent in extending the home in the large tree so that everyone could fit in together. Finally the entire family was together regardless of how strange and assorted a bunch they seemed to be. Elrond, Elros, Celebrian, Trëicia, Thranduil, Celethorn, Lhethril, Faengail, Limmaethor, Liriden, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel all found their true home within their hearts, now surrounded by all their loved ones forevermore.

And of course, there is no way that this story could ever come into the history of Middle Earth. Those involved are all long dead or gone and were so long before the start of this tale. So many years have gone by since the passing of the great King Elessar. The story of his role in the War of the Ring is a well-known tale, passed down through generations. Now we all know the happy ending to this tragic story of good and evil, life and death, darkness and light. Remember that though it may be obscured by the sorrow of loss, the light will always shine through in the end.


End file.
